A trimming device for a projecting film edge on solar modules, which has a multiaxial robot with position-controlled axes and a parting tool with a plurality of cutting wires lined up in the manner of a comb, is known from DE 20 2008 002 669 U1. The parting tool is fed to the workpiece at right angles to the extension of the edge and cuts the excess at several points. The comb-like parting tool can be aligned in parallel with the edge of the workpiece by means of a compensating means, e.g., by means of a pivoting motion. The parting tool is subsequently moved along the edge of the module and it cuts off the excess of the film.